Miłość? To okrutne narzędzie w rękach człowieka
by Dosme
Summary: Miłość zmienia człowieka. Może być to negatywny wpływ? Luna przekonała się o tym na własnej skórze.


Przyczaił się do niej, nie wiadomo kiedy. Na początku się bała, ale on powiedział, że ma dobre zamiary. Było tak dobrze, gdy słuchał o stworzeniach i czesał jej włosy. Draco był przystojny oraz, jak się okazało, nie taki zły! Miała opory, żeby mu zaufać, lecz w końcu uległa. Zakochała się w nim. ONA! Nic nie znacząca, szalona Luna. Mijał czas, a oni byli coraz silniejsi. Odparli wszystkie ataki! Czuła, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Jednak... przecież nie byli nawet razem.

Nie dotykał jej w ten sposób, nie patrzył tak na nią. Wyglądało na to, że chciał się zaprzyjaźnić, spędzać z nią czas. Luna wierzyła w to, że Draco jest nieśmiały. Małymi kroczkami, aż go zdobędę- myślała. Dni mijały, a dziewczyna nie zauważała zmian w arystokracie. Dużo opowiadał jej o swojej rodzinie, zapoznawał z drzewem genealogicznym, uczył ją dobrych manier i zachowań człowieka wyższych sfer. Chciał, żeby była jak on? Udało się, dla niego wszystko. Uczyła się, zmieniała swoje ideały, zmieniała siebie. Już nie była zamyśloną krukonką, którą wszyscy uważali za pomyloną. Teraz stała się ślizgonką z krwi i kości. Zachowywała się jak godna arystokratka, a wszystko dla niego.

^.^.^

Nadeszła zima. Białe płatki opadały na ubrania, rośliny, zamek, wszystko. Draco najbardziej lubił tę porę roku. To wtedy Luna postanowiła działać. Byli właśnie na boisku do quidditcha, gdy dziewczynie wpadł do głowy pomysł. Wpatrywała się w odległe jezioro, a Draco z zamkniętymi oczami leżał oparty o barierkę.

\- Draco. Pojedziesz do mnie na święta- to nie było pytanie.

\- Nie. To ty przyjedziesz do mnie na święta- nawet nie otworzył nawet oczu.

\- Po co?- wysyczała.

\- Bo ja tak chcę.

Dziewczyna przeanalizowała wszystkie za i przeciw, po czym stwierdziła, że to nie taki zły pomysł.

\- Pojadę- powiedziała głosem, który świadczył, że wyświadcza mu wielką przysługę.

\- Zawsze dostaje to, czego chcę.

\- Mam warunek, więc się nie ciesz.

\- Jaki? Nie, nie odpowiadaj. Forsa? Apartament? Skrzat? Dwa? Nowe ciuchy?

\- Pocałujesz mnie teraz.

Draco leżał jeszcze przez chwilkę, aż w końcu poderwał się gwałtownie.

\- CO?

\- Pocałujesz mnie.

\- Po co?

\- Bo ja tak chcę- powiedziała z satysfakcją.

\- Stop, Luna, stop. Nie żartuj sobie- maska zniknęła i zobaczyła prawdziwe uczucia.

Ona gardziła prawdziwymi uczuciami.

\- Nie żartuje. MASZ. MNIE. POCAŁOWAĆ. Co Dracusiu? Przestraszyłeś się całusa od ciotuni Lunki?- zachichotała złośliwie.

Draco wpatrywał się z nią z przerażeniem

\- Luna, co się z tobą stało?- zapytał niemal szeptem.

\- Mnie? Co się stało mnie? Spójrz na siebie.

\- Kiedyś taka nie byłaś...

\- To ty mnie stworzyłeś, Draco. Jestem ci za to wdzięczna. Otworzyłeś mi oczy. A teraz mnie pocałuj.

\- Luna, nie mogę rozumiesz?! Jesteś moją przyjaciółką! Znasz mnie, nie mógłbym czegoś takiego zrobić!

\- Czego? Pocałować mnie?

\- Pocałować, a potem cię zostawić.

\- Czemu miałbyś mnie zostawiać?- wysyczała. Coraz mniej podobała jej się ta sytuacja.

\- Luna, mam kogoś. Jesteśmy zaręczeni od dziecka. Kocham ją, rozumiesz?

\- A ja?! Kim JA dla ciebie byłam?! Zmieniłam się dla ciebie! Stałam obok i czekałam, ale ty byłeś nieśmiały i nie dałeś mi żadnego znaku!- Luna była wściekła. Czyli czekała tyle czasu, aby go zdobyć, a teraz on ją odrzuca? Nigdy.

\- NIGDY NIE DAŁEM CI ŻADNEGO ZNAKU, BO NIC DO CIEBIE NIE CZUŁEM! Byłaś, jesteś i będziesz tylko moją przyjaciółką. Nie prosiłem, żebyś się zmieniała, lubiłem cię taką, jaka byłaś. Luna, zakończmy to. Przepraszam, ale moje serca skradła inna dziewczyna. Nic nie mogę zrobić.

\- Jeśli tak sądzisz, to się mylisz. Czekałam miesiącami, aż zrobisz jakiś krok, a teraz mnie odtrącasz. Nigdy, nie będzie tak jak dawniej. Słyszysz?! NIGDY!

\- Co robisz?! Gdzie idziesz? LUNA! CO CHCESZ ZROBIĆ?!

\- Pomścić moją miłość.

Nikt więcej nie widział Luny Lovegood w Hogwarcie. Odeszła, uciekła, wyjechała albo wszystko na raz. Odkąd się zmieniła, nie miała przyjaciół oprócz Dracona. Zniknięcie zgłosiły lokatorki dziewczyny, gdy nie pojawiła się w pokoju przez cały weekend. Kiedy uciekła? Nikt nie wiedział.

Pięć lat później nikt już nie pamiętał, kim była Luna Lovegood. Oni znali tylko tę okrutną Lunę Malfoy. Wdarła się do rodziny, roztrzaskała ją i wprowadziła nowe zasady. Na Draco patrzyła z nienawiścią, szyderstwem lub satysfakcją- zależało od sytuacji . Od tego, czy Lucjusz się za nim wstawiał. Od tego, czy Lucjusz dobierał się do niej na jego oczach. Od tego, czy wyciskała z niego łzy.

Luna Malfoy- druga żona Lucjusza Malfoy'a oraz macocha Dracona Malfoy'a.

Kiedyś krukonka. Niezbyt uważna. Roztrzepana. Wierząca we wszystko, co dziwne.

Teraz ślizgonka. Cielesna nienawiść. Furia w ludzkiej istocie. Okrucieństwo stłoczone w jedną osobę.

A co ją tak zmieniło?

Miłość.

Czyż to nie okrutne?


End file.
